DOOF Warrior Master Lord
Doof Warrior Master Lord is the greatest halfling bard in history!! Doof is played by Jenin Intro "Good sir!" he asked. "How do you travel the world armed with only a lute and travelling pack?" "Ah young child, didn't you know that bards are one of the best adventurers in the world! We sing, we fight, we cast spells and bring joy to the world!" Eyes shining, Bingo swore he would become a bard when he grew up and become the best bard who ever lived. Description Appearance Small even for a halfling, Doof is plump at the waist but still nimble, jumping around enemies and tables whilst his curly brown hair flies about. With his twinkling brown eyes, he sings his latest version of jukebox hits, using a melodica or a banjo bigger than him. He also makes it a point to cast Prestidigitation every second, such that sparkles of green and gold seem to follow him while he runs around, skipping, singing and laughing non-stop. Personality Cheerful, friendly, but occasionally silly, Doof get along well with others. He enjoys being loud and free! Biography Early life Bingo was a Bolger--a large halfling family dwelling in their ancestral mansion near the Hob. Youngest in a brood of 15, Bingo was often left alone to his own devices, and took to wandering around the neighborhood as soon as he could walk. He soon befriended a hermit Dwarf called Nain who grudgingly told him stories of adventure. Inspired by those fantastic tales of great deeds, (especially the story of the Great Coma Doof Warrior - blind guitarist of the Valhalla militia) young Bingo dreamt of travelling around the world when he grew up. He was especially concerned with stories of the defenseless and how he wished to protect and save them.... But how? He was small for his age and could hardly lift a sword. Instead of roughhousing with his brothers, he preferred to spend days composing songs and making his baby cousins laugh with his storytelling. He spent most of his days helping his parents manage their plots of land. The answer arrived on his 10th birthday party when dear old Ma and Dad invited a wandering bard to sing to his guests. "Good sir!" he asked. "How do you travel the world armed with only a lute and travelling pack?" "Ah young child, didn't you know that bards are one of the best adventurers in the world! We sing, we fight, we cast spells and bring joy to the world!" Eyes shining, Bingo swore he would become a bard when he grew and become the best bard who ever lived. When he reached his 20th year (the traditional year when all haflings officially turn into adults), he set out from his peaceful community, armed with a melodica (a precious gift from the late Nain), a run down banjo (a last minute gift from one of his grandpas), travelling gear (patched together by his cousins), a crossbow and dagger ("just in case" his 6th brother Boffo advised as he handed it to him the day before his departure), a ring from his childhood friend Lily ("give it to me when you come back!!" she cried), and finally, a basket of sandwiches prepared by his Mum and sisters. They waved him goodbye as he left the gates of his village. With a song in his heart, Bingo decided to change his name to THE DOOF WARRIOR MASTERLORD! (because the name was awesome) and set forth to change the world. Phlan meets the Doof! Doof wrecks havoc in his parties' plans but eventually saves the day! Sucked into the happiest place in the world! (or will be after he's done with it) Doof meets a penguin and saves some rather hairy creatures. Was that a baby?? Doof later meets more hairy hostile creatures and transforms into Barovia Daredevil. He likes it. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * * Feats * Class Abilities Doof dislikes fighting with his weapon, often using his singing ability to lull hostile creatures asleep! Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - * DDEXYY-YY - __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters